


Not the Worst Birthday Ever

by apieformydean



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Cutting, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Friends to Lovers, Heavy Drinking, I know Jamia is not like this irl, I'm Sorry, It's for the greater good, M/M, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fic, Red Haired Gerard Way, Rimming, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Surprise sex in the end, Tears, That just gets better from there, The beginning is quite disguisting but it was nessecary trust me, Top Frank Iero, Triggers, but I had to make her a bitch here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays weren't the most important events in Frank's life, but breaking up with his girlfriend was certainly not something he planned. </p><p>(Warning: this may contain triggers, so if you have self-harm issues, pretty please stay safe and don't read this!:c )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the Worst Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ahoy babes! So I got a prompt from Wescottwomen:  
> "I have two prompts for you to choose from combine or do both  
> Prompt 1 :top Frank,jamia,Gerard,daddy kink, rimming, project rev  
> Prompt 2 :Frank, Gerard, Lola costume, surprise,"
> 
> So I chose combining them and that's what it turned out to be.
> 
> And this is really not what I had in mind, most things I made up during writing, and it became a pretty deep fic, and I'm sure this was not the kind you wanted me to write, but you still get the smut in it, Wescottwomen, don't worry:D

Birthdays weren't the most important events in Frank's life, but breaking up with his girlfriend was certainly not something he planned. They had an awful fight, and Jamia yelled at him all day about how lazy and pathetic - and just an idiot in general - he was. When he started to defend himself, it just got worse. Unfortunately they were at his house, so he could do nothing, he had to wait until she was done with storming around.

She was the one who said they had to end it. They were together for more than a year now, and rarely had a fight. Well, at least in the first ten months. Lately being with Jamia got harder and harder every day for Frank, and still, he hoped they had a future. He didn't want to let her go, even if that was totally nonsense. She was a real harpy, never satisfied with anything her boyfriend did for her, and took him for granted. And he still believed this was just the way the girl expressed her love for him.

Frank was sitting in his bathroom, with an almost empty bottle of vodka, thinking about why he loved her. He had already cried his eyes out, and his head hurt like hell, which got worse with the alcohol and the metallic smell of blood. He was leaning against the tiles of the wall, with a razor blade in his hand, and deep cuts on his forearm and wrist. Blood was dripping from them, and mixed with his tears it was painting his jeans and the floor under him a bright shade of red.

He didn't want to die. He was soberer than that, but he really hoped to pass out for a day or two. He was sure nobody would have missed him. He wasn't talking to Gerard either. They had some quarrelling, because Jamia wanted to spend more time with Frank, so the band had to call off several concerts. He also needed to get away from Gerard, because he had strange feelings around him which he didn't want to think too much about, afraid of where those thoughts would have led. And now there he was, without a girlfriend and a best friend, because he fucked up big time.

He cut his wrist again with the blade, and he hissed. It went deeper than he intended it to, the blood poured down on the floor in a slightly thicker stripe, but after a second he decided he deserved it. He was just a 20-year-old loser with a cut-up forearm and no friends. He hated himself so much, hated that he left Gerard a voice message telling him he wanted to disappear, and asked him not to look for Frank because he didn't want to meet him. How could he say that? He even said he hated Gerard, which was obviously a lie. Frank was the only person who deserved to be hated.

He felt so dizzy he had to lay down on his back and close his eyes. He was surely about to pass out.  _Finally_  - he thought. Just to make sure, he took a last sip of the vodka, on which he successfully chocked. He felt the alcohol burning his throat, and he knew he would throw up, but couldn't sit. It felt as if his back was glued to the floor, he didn't even manage to roll on his side.

Then he vomited in his mouth. It felt like hell, he couldn't do anything, just tried not to suffocate in it, when-

"Jesus fucking Christ!" he faintly heard the words, as two strong hands gripped his shoulders and put him into sitting position. His head buckled down, and he felt everything dripping out of his mouth, and the last thing he saw before passing out were the remainings of black nail polish on small nails and a glimpse of red hair. 

 

Frank felt like puddle in the street  which everybody stepped in, a dog drank from and several trucks drove through. After opening his eyes he knew he was in his room, his bed. And most importantly, alive.

He didn't have to recall his memories, they came back uninvited and instantly. The break-up, the vodka, the cutting... Frank had to swallow at the thought. Once he’d already promised not to do that again, since last time he had to go to the hospital with his cut-up veins. He had no idea how he managed to make it this time. He lifted his head, and took a look at his left arm. It was neatly wrapped into white bandage. It stung a bit, but somebody had obviously taken care of it. Also, he didn't reek of puke, which was surprising. He peered under the blanket, and realised he wore a clean pair of boxers and spotless t-shirt.

Okay, now, he surely wasn't in the condition to do anything close to that the night before. So somebody was there, the same  _somebody_  who undressed him, washed him, dressed him up again, bandaged up his cuts, and put him into bed. Frank could only think about one person who would have done that for him.

"Good morning." Gerard's voice called from the doorway. The smaller boy turned towards him and just blinked, like the redhead was a complete stranger. He seemed to be a bit uncomfortable. When the smaller boy finally managed to speak, the dumbest question left his mouth:

"How much did I sleep?" it was still dark outside, so Frank thought not that much time had passed.

"You were unconscious for a whole day." Gerard answered. His arms were folded on his chest, and his face was concerned and tired.

"And you have been here all along." the raven-haired boy didn’t ask it, since he knew the answer already.

"Of course."

They were silent for a moment, looking at each other. The unspoken words made the air heavy and bitter. Frank knew he sent him the voicemail, and yet there he was, saving his life.  _Yes, that’s what happened_  - the smaller boy realised suddenly. If Gerard had not been there, he surely would have suffocated.

"Come on." the redhead said quietly, eyes dropping on the floor. "I made you coffee."

 

They were sitting at the dining table, sipping coffee. For Frank it felt like infusion, like he got some energy intravenous. Neither of them said anything for minutes, and he caught Gerard taking careful glimpses at him, as if he were about to do something stupid again. Like cutting.

"Gee, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry, Frankie." the redhead said in a sad tone, eyes fixated on his cup. "You are such an idiot, you know that?"

"I'm absolutely aware." Frank reassured him. "I-I wanted to thank you. If it weren't for you, I'd have… just… I owe you one."

"You owe me a fucking _million_." Gerard looked up at him in the eye. His irises were shining, as if he were on the edge of crying. "When I got your message... do you have any idea how it felt to hear that?"

"I didn't mean any of it." the raven-haired boy said quickly. "I was totally knocked-out, I didn't think about the meaning of the words." Frank felt fear blooming in his chest, the fear of losing his best friend, losing what they had.

"I know you didn't. But even that I knew it, it was the worst feeling ever." Gerard admitted, shaking his head. Frank hesitated for a moment, not sure if he was allowed to ask this, but he had to know.

"You had all reasons on Earth to hate me, and you still didn’t. Why did you come here?"

"Because my best friend was dying." he was so calm it was scary. "You really expected me to just let it happen? I ran here, leaving a damned job at home, and on my way, since I didn't know what was going on, I called Jamia-"

"What did she say?" Frank asked, maybe a bit too curiously. Gee eyed him for a moment before answering.

"That you two broke up, and you were here."

"Man, I have to call her." Frankie said, mostly to himself. He felt like he had to, but wasn’t sure why. After she told him last night he was worthless and pathetic… his sober self now didn’t want to talk to her.

"I... I would not advise that." the redhead said with a smirk, and Frank was sure there was a bit of jealousy in his voice, but after a moment it was gone. Only his expression remained, and the smaller boy frowned.

"What? Why not?" he asked. Gerard didn't seem very willing to answer, and Frank, despite his doubts, defended her. "Hey, what else did she say? Okay, I get it you two don’t really like each other, I could say even _hate_ , but I need to know! She is my girlfriend, for fuck's sake, so just stop keeping sec-"

"She didn't  _care_ , okay?!"

There was a moment of silence, but then the bigger boy cleared his throat, continuing a bit calmer.

"She said she broke up with you, and didn't care what you were up to as long as she wasn't involved." his eyes dropped on the table cloth, his fingers playing with the hem of it. Frank had no words for a second. He couldn't believe his ears. At that moment something broke in him, which he knew wouldn’t heal.

"So she wouldn't mind if I were fucking dead now."

"No, Frankie, it's not like that." Gerard said, not really convinced himself.

"Okay, it's fine, really." no, it wasn't fine, but Frank had more important things to deal with at the moment. He was kind of sobering up - not from the alcohol but the 'love' he felt for Jamia. It seemed totally insane that he thought she was the one. She probably didn't even wince at what Gerard told her. "But you were here."

The redhead looked up at him, only with his eyes. His hands were now resting around his cup, trying to keep it warm. He wore a huge black shirt, and similar circles under his eyes.

"I was." Gerard agreed. He eyed the smaller boy suspiciously, not knowing where this conversation was going. Did he really have hope in his eyes, or did Frank just make that up?

"And you fixed me."

The bigger boy blushed at this. It sounded very heroic, but, after all, that's what it was. He literally bound him up. Even after Frank was such an asshole to him.

"I'm sorry, Gee." the raven-haired boy apologised. "I shouldn't have put her in front of the band in the first place… and obviously not in front of you. I was a fucking idiot for thinking she was more important than you." he said, and he just realised it was all true. He spoke from his heart, and as cheesy as it sounded, he meant every word. She should have never blinded him as much as she did. Nobody should have been able to stand between them.

"If that's the way you thank me for-"

"It's not about thanking you - which I  _do_ , thank you I mean, thank you a thousand times - it's about me being a selfish idiot for the past months. I don’t know, I guess I was just getting these damn feelings around you…"

"I don't really understand." Gerard frowned, and the other boy found it beautiful.

"Gee, why did you come here, even that I told you such horrible things?" Frank asked, and really hoped for an honest answer this time.

"Because... you are my best friend, dumbass." the redhead responded, obviously avoiding eye contact.

"That's all?" Frank was a bit disappointed, but was almost totally sure Gerard was lying.

"Why is that important anyway?" the bigger boy stood up from the table, and brought his cup to the counter. He was standing back on Frank, who walked up to him. "What do you want me to say, Frankie?" Gee asked, closing his eyes, tiredly rubbing his temples.

"Tell me that this" Frank pointed at the two of them. "is not just in my head."

The redhead looked at him for a moment, searching for a clue that the smaller boy was just joking. It made Frank's insides rumble, because he didn't want Gee to think he was playing with his feelings.

Suddenly, Gerard leaned closer to him, and crushed their lips against each other. The raven-haired boy first forgot to breathe, but then relaxed against the sweet lips. The bigger boy's mouth was just as soft and warm as Frank anticipated them to be. Gee was first not sure how to kiss him. He obviously wanted to do it rough, but not unless he knew it was okay. They had so much repressed sexual tension between them, that the smaller boy wanted nothing more than having his best friend in his bed.

However, Gerard pulled away.

"Let’s get this straight, I'm not doing this because you miss Jamia." His eyes were full of doubt, and Frank was eager to make it vanish.

"Who the fuck is Jamia?" and Frank pushed his lips against the redhead's, who made a funny little sound of surprise. The raven-haired boy grabbed Gerard’s hips, and pressed him against the counter. He was sure he would leave the mark of his fingers there. Gee cupped Frank’s face with his hands, holding him, while his tongue explored the boy’s mouth. They were breathing heavily when broke apart.

“Bedroom?” Frank asked. Gerard’s pupils were full blown, cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

“Bedroom.”

 

After the room’s door closed – Frank lived alone, but they both felt safer this way – the smaller boy pushed the redhead on his bed, kneeling over him. Gerard pulled off his own shirt and threw it on the ground.

They kissed again, passionately, like there was no tomorrow. Frank felt light-headed and he was all hands. He just couldn’t stop touching his beautiful best friend under him. Well, _best friends_ wasn’t what really applied to them at the moment, but he found he didn’t care about labels.

He pushed his boxers down on his knees, and took off his t-shirt. The thought that Gee saw him naked before should have been unsettling, but it really wasn’t. The only disturbing thing right now were the jeans Gerard was wearing, so Frank unbuckled the belt, and with the hip-wiggling of the redhead they successfully got rid of that, and his underwear, too.

Frank pulled away to take a look at the boy under him, and he knew his heart was beating so fast it was ridiculous. Gee was watching him with his huge hazel eyes, hands on the smaller boy’s chest. He was too beautiful to be true. Frank couldn’t believe he was spending time with some harpy instead of the most gorgeous being on Earth. He wasted no more time, kissed Gerard’s neck, licking a stripe on his collarbones.

A quiet “oh” left the redhead’s mouth. Frank put his hands on Gee’s tights, caressing them while spreading his legs wide. Gerard’s scent made him dizzy. When the raven-haired boy touched his cock, Gee seemed to melt right away, expression first surprised, but a moment later he shut his eyes and pushed his head back against the pillow. He moaned, and the smaller boy knew that kind of sounds must have been illegal. After a quick bite on his neck Frank lowered himself.

“Put your legs on my shoulders, babe.” he told him hoarsely, and the bigger boy obeyed right away. He positioned himself so his face was in front of Gerard’s entrance. “You sure?” he asked, semi-teasing, semi-anxious. He didn’t want to cross Gee’s boundaries.

“Fuck, Frankie, don’t you dare stopping now.” the redhead jabbered, so Frank, without a second thought, licked Gee’s hole. He got a rather loud gasp for it, and went on. He pushed it in, only a bit, to make sure the bigger boy was okay with it. When only appreciating sounds came from the abovementioned teenager, Frank pressed it in further, lightly moving it around.

“Ohmygod,” Gerard moaned, and the smaller boy grinded down against the mattress of the bed. However, the friction was far from enough so he brought down a hand and started to pump himself. He was fairly sure it was just a dream, because he really didn’t deserve any of this, but decided to worry about this later. Now he wanted to make Gee moan more, because he felt like each second was a waste of time if he couldn’t hear it. And the redhead was moaning, and whimpering and screaming. Frank thrusted his tongue in and out and Gerard’s body stiffened totally, who grabbed his cock and jerked it, his long fingers playing with his balls. It didn’t take too long for him to come.

Mumbling Frank’s name, Gee climaxed onto his stomach, pumping himself through it. He tightened around the smaller boy’s tongue, and the sensation sent Frank over the edge as well. He moaned as he orgasmed, free hand grabbing the sheets of the bed.

He wiped both of them clean, and laid next to Gerard, covering themselves in a blanket. They fell in a silence, legs thrown across each other, Frank’s nose pressed against the redhead’s neck. They both knew there were a lot of things they had to talk about, but it was too fresh just yet. It was now comfortable; laying together, cuddling in the fainting natural light, listening to each other’s breathing.

They would have to talk about it, however.

“Just not now, okay?” the smaller boy answered to the unasked question.

“Wanted to advise the same.” Gee agreed, snuggling closer to the raven-haired boy.

**Author's Note:**

> one small comment would be so sweet of you :3  
> also, I take prompts, so please give me some, I need to write more in this fandom


End file.
